It's been too long
by Fawkespryde
Summary: When the others are away, the Ridgedog will play. Nilesy is separated from his partner Panda and finds himself in a dark place. He's nervous, weary and alone...Or is he? Being underground leads to interesting results that include a chest, an aroused pool boy, and an immortal with a slight interest in bondage. PWP Ridgesy Ridge/Nilesy (yogslash)...Totally not sorry for this


**Its been too long**

**Summary:**

When the others are away, the Ridgedog will play. Nilesy is separated from his partner Panda and finds himself in a dark place. He's nervous, weary and alone...Or is he? Being underground leads to interesting results that include a chest, an aroused pool boy, and an immortal with a slight interest in bondage.

Nilesy could feel the nervousness settle in his stomach as he stood waiting to be released from his cell. Right beside him, within yelling distance, was Panda in his own underground cell. They were both anxiously awaiting Ridgedog to hit the button that would begin the game. The pistons would then raise them, as well as their competition, out of their cells and into their quadrants. The teams would then have 35 minutes to mine, build and construct what they need before the walls fall and all hell breaks loose. While Nilesy had never played the game before, he was very confident that his team would win. It was very lucky that he had been teamed up with Panda. The two of them worked well together and could bounce idea off the other without having to worry about them being shot down or dismissed. The hybrid would go food hunting right away and then build their booby-trapped base, while Nilesy would focus on mining and gathering iron underground. Once they have enough supplies, they will build a large tower and snipe any enemies that come to close and pour lava on anyone who tries to climb up to them. It was a perfect plan and there was no doubt in his mind that they would win.

When the pistons raised them up, Nilesy and Panda rushed over to the farm to peek into their first chest. Most of it was junk, but Panda grabbed the bones in order to regrow the farm once he harvested it all.

"I'll start at the farm and make us something to chow on. If we're going to hide up in the tower, we ought to have food just in case." Panda grinned, hopping over to the fully grown wheat and delicately plucking the plants out one by one.

"The others will be running around like idiots trying to avoid mobs and each other and we'll just be enjoying a late night dinner." Nilesy laughed while digging through the chest, making a mental note of what they had and what they would need.

After running over the plan quickly together, Nilesy split up with his partner to go gather some wood. If they were going to survive, they were going to need a crafting bench and the only way to make that was by punching some trees. Focusing on the large oak tree in front of him, the pool boy didn't take notice of the presence behind him. He was lost in thought, not hearing the footsteps coming up to him from behind. Once the tree was halfway down, Nilesy took a step back to assess the lake located just behind it. The water there seemed to flow more quickly at one corner of the pond and was darker as if it was deeper. It had to be one of the secret chests, he thought to himself happily. When he got closer to the water, the hidden entrance to what looked like a cave became more apparent. Nilesy took a deep breath before diving below the surface, entering the concealed corridor. It was quite dark inside of the cave and he found himself having to squint to get a better look around the passage. The hallway was made out of stone bricks and seemed to go on for a while. The end of the corridor was lit up by two small torches and Nilesy could just make out a box pressed up against the wall.

"Well, well. It must be my birthday and no one told me." He stated happily while making his way towards his prize. He had left Panda alone to go find wood but hopefully he would come back with something more useful, like TNT or weapons. Something that would help turn the tide of the battle in their favour.

"I was just thinking the same thing." A voice whispered just behind his head, making the pool boy jump in surprise. Letting out a girlish squeak, Nilesy spun around to find out who scared him, only to see that he was alone. His heart sped up nervously as his eyes darted around looking for the culprit. There was no one with him though. There were no walls to hide behind and the exit was too far away, so the only conclusion that Nilesy could come to was that his voice had echoed and he had mistakened it for someone else. Yea, that was it. Nodding to reassure himself, he fixed his glasses that had become uneven during his startle and turned back to the chest he arrived for. Perhaps there was an enchanting table inside. That would make things a lot easier. Then they could just enchant their weapons and armor. Not only would they be able to beat anyone they meet but they'd look bad ass as well.

Nilesy stepped towards it only to find himself held back. Arms had come out of nowhere, snaked around his waist pulling him into a strong chest and held him tightly. Nilesy began to panic again, he couldn't see the person but he sure as hell could feel them. His back was pressed up against a hard, flat and obviously male chest. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in response to the soft breath on his cheek. He could feel what he assumed was a chin rest on his shoulder lightly. His ear was then consumed in warm heat as though…Hell no! Nilesy struggled fruitlessly in his captors arms. It didn't click in until just now, the familiar voice as well as the invisibility making it obvious who was molesting him. Panda was above ground, while everyone else was in their own quadrants. That left only one person.

"Ridge, you damn, crazy man, you. Let me go!" He squeaked out, his accent thick with nervousness.

A dark chuckle was all that Nilesy received in response from the man. He squirmed as the mouth continued to suck and tug on the lobe of his ear. Nilesy's face felt hot from embarrassment as a gasp escaped his parted lips. One hand slid down the pool boys hips and gripped the inside of his thigh, roughly pulling him back against his body. Nilesy's head tilting back slightly as his back was pressed closer to Ridge's chest, their hips rubbing together, creating delicious friction.

The other man took this as a good sign and released his grip on the suited man's ear to nibble along his neck and collar, leaving red bites occasionally. His hips rocking up against the firm rear end in front, eliciting delicious sound from his captive. Ridge grinned as he tightened his grip on Nilesy's leg, lifting him up slightly so he could walk them both over to the wall. Once close enough, he spun him around and sandwiched him against the cool bricks.

Nilesy looked up as his back met the wall behind him. He was surprised when he met the deep blue eyes of Ridge. He was visible now making it easy to spot the bulge in his pants, not that Nilesy couldn't feel it pressed up against him before. The visual made his face go red and he diverted his eyes away from the immortal man who had him pinned up against the wall. His wrists were pulled over his head and pinned with one of Ridge's hand while the other fiddled with his belt. When the latch was undone, he pulled the thin leather out of the loops and brought it up close to Nilesy's face. A wicked grin spread across Ridge's face and he tied up the pool boys wrists tightly with the belt. Satisfied with his work, he moved his hands away and slid them down Nilesy's chest. Ridge's thin fingers traced the soft curvatures of his body and slid down his hips to hook onto his belt loops. He pulled their hips together again, Nilesy bucking against him subconsciously. Ridge hummed his approval, causing the pool boy to flush two shades darker. He worried his lip between his teeth before clearing his throat.

"Ridge, I had no idea that you felt this way about me." Nilesy licked his lips, trying not to appear uneasy with the current situation. He glanced up at his bound wrist before chancing a look at the game master.

"It's not that I mind or anything but you know…I don't know if you've noticed or not, but there is currently a game going on. So I can't really stay. It wouldn't be fair if I let Panda do all the work. Also if we lose it's all your fault because your stopping me from finding out what's in that chest and umpph….!"

Needless to say, Ridge got bored of Niley talking and decided to take matters into his own hands, or mouth as he so kindly used. Their lips locked in a dominating kiss lead by the game master himself. His fingers drew circles on his hip before trailing up and tugging on Nilesy's tie lightly. A soft gasp escaped the Scottish man and Ridge took advantage of his slip up to deepen the kiss. Teeth and tongues gnashing together as he began fiddling with the tie, trying to loosen it. His mouth devouring any moans Nilesy made. After what seemed like hours, both parted for breath, red faced and panting. During the kiss, Ridge finally managed to work off Nilesy's tie. Once the knot was undone, the material slid down his shoulders lightly as he pulled it away from him. Nilesy stuttered nervously as it was wrapped around his head so it was covering his mouth. Ridge tied it up at the back, not too tight since he didn't want to hurt the pool boy but he did want to silence any sort of complaining or bickering that he was known to do.

"I must say Nilesy. Seeing you tied up like this rather excites me. You look absolutely…" Ridge paused looking for the right word. He leaned forward, his mouth resting beside the bound and gagged Scotsman's ear. "…Delicious." He ran his tongue lazily along the shell of his ear before nipping at the lobe again. His fingers began popping each button off of his dress shirt, slowly revealing pale skin covering a lean figure. It wasn't Christmas but Ridge must have been good because he got his present early. Nilesy's sounds of objections were muffled by the tie.

Smiling in excitement, Ridge kissed the top of his head before leaning down to explore the expansion of skin beneath him with his mouth. His tongue trailed down his shoulder, leaving a wet trail behind. He saw the soft pink nub and dove down, taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, teeth nipping lightly before pulling away. The pool boy was rutting against him now, eyes half lidded and hazy with arousal. Ridge blew softly on the nipple watching it pebble under his gaze before he gave the same attention to its brother. His hands fiddling with the now beltless pants that Nilesy wore while doing so.

Throwing his head back, the Scotsman moaned his encouragement. He could argue and struggle but it was obvious that Ridge wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. Not saying that he wasn't enjoying himself either. Being in such close proximity reminded Nilesy of how long it's been since he was last with someone. He couldn't even remember when he last had sex. He racked his brain trying to recall. His brain conjured up an image of a bearded man wearing a white and orange space suit. Oh yea, that's right. He was with Sjin last time. Not a big achievement though. Who hadn't been with Sjin? He was such a man whore. Nilesy grinned at the memory of when Sjin pulled him into Sips office one day, tearing off his shirt and throwing him onto the desk. The sound of a zipper brought his mind back to the present. A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when their eyes locked. Ridge was undoing his pants, watching him with keen interest, his intense stare silently demanding the pool boy's attention. Nilesy held their gaze even as he felt hands blindly groping his rear end roughly, pulling him even closer. He bucked up against the game master desperately, receiving a deep groan in return.

"Keep that up and I won't take it easy on you." Ridge growled out, biting down on the pool boy's shoulder.

Nilesy pressed against Ridge desperately whimpering in pleasure. He was such a tease, keeping him from getting off. Ridge could just end it all, but instead he chooses to savour and lengthen the game, playing with Nilesy as if he were a cornered mouse. What did he have to do to get Ridge to hurry up and fuck him?

Reaching his bound arms down, Nilesy rested them on Ridgedog's chest. He teasingly ran them down his chest slowly till he got to his destination. Rubbing against the obvious bulge, he grinned in victory as he bucked against his hand and released a breathy groan. Nilesy watched in fascination as a pink tongue darted out to wet dry lips. Dark blue eyes clouded in lust met his and glared at him in annoyance.

"I see then…" Ridge gave the pool boy his most devious look as he pulled completely away from him. He caught Nilesy before he fell forward from the boneless feeling in his legs. Flipping him over, Ridge laid him over the chest; Nilesy's hands slumped over the side of the trunk loosely. Stepping over his captive, Ridge planted both boots on either side of his hips, leaning over him.

"You never listen, do you Nilesy? I guess you ought to be punished." The game master's voice was disappointed and yet amused all the same. He reached around to grip at the belt loops of his pants again, tugging them down the pool boy's legs. Ridge down was intrigued by the pale skin revealed to him. He clicked his tongue in interest.

"I never took you for one to go commando. You're just full of surprises today…." Nilesy flushed bright red again. Had he known that he would end up in this situation, he would have put some on. He doubted that his bucket printed boxers would make the immortal man any less entertained though. Nilesy grunted in frustration, his words incomprehensible behind the gag. He heard him chuckle and the click of a bottle opening from somewhere behind him but he couldn't see what ridge was doing. It became obvious though when something thin and wet pressed at his entrance. Easing his body, he felt what he assumed was a finger slid inside of him slowly. It moved around stretching him slightly before exiting out of his body again.

When it returned, it brought a friend. Now two were pressing forth, scizzored back and forth. They continued to move deeper into him, curling as if looking for something. It didn't take long for them to find it as Nilesy soon felt white flashes of lightning jolt up his spine, the gag hardly being able to contain his cry. Just as soon as the fingers were inside of him, they retracted again, leaving him feeling empty and wanting more. Another snap of a bottle opening and Nilesy felt Ridge pressing against him from behind.

The game master gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place as breached his body slowly. Inch by inch, Ridge filled the pool boy until he was completely sheathed in his heat. His restraint wire thin and he had to focus on the wall, the ceiling, anything to keep himself from roughly thrusting forward. Ridge held still, waiting for Nilesy to adjust before anything else. Receiving a weak nod and mumble from him was all the confirmation he needed as he slowly retracted his hips, leaving just the head inside of the pool boy's body before pressing back inside. Ridge aimed for that spot inside of Nilesy, enjoying the mewls coming from him after every thrust. Wanting to hear more, he reached forward and removed the tie from around his head, dropping it carelessly on the ground below them.

Nilesy gripped the box tightly as he was rocked against it roughly. The immortal man was above him, pressing against a spot inside him that sent shocks up his spine and heat in between his legs. Moans and curses were now flowing from his unobstructed mouth, while Ridge's name was being repeated like a mantra. The heat was building up in the confined space and sweat ran down Nilesy's forehead and back, his glasses becoming fogged from the temperature rise. The cool wood beneath him creaked from their combined weight as his body was pounded into by Ridge. His overlooked length pulsed hard, weeping for release. Nilesy rutted back against the man behind him, pushing back as he felt his climax coming closer. He could feel hot breath on his neck as Ridge mumbled incoherently into his shoulder. Just as he was almost at the point of no return, the man stopped moving. Nilesy cried out in desperation.

"Wha- why did you stop?" His question not answered verbally, but physically as Ridge pulled out and rolled him over. Nilesy could see the strain in his eyes as he positioned himself in between his legs again. He was so close himself.

"Much better." Ridge muttered his voice thick with lust.

He pressed his palms on either side of the box, enclosing the pool boy beneath him. Leaning down, he caught his mouth in a desperate, controlling kiss. One that Nilesy returned with equal enthusiasm. Their tongues fighting and dancing as their bodies connected once again. Ridge pushed forwards, hitting that bundle of nerves that sent the Scotsman reeling in pleasure. His eyes shutting as the heat coiled in his stomach like a cobra. Unable to hold it back anymore, Nilesy came, spilling his fluids across the both of their chest.

It didn't take much longer before ridge came as well with a choked cry. Their lips still locked as he poured inside of the pool boy. Parting for air, the two just sat there panting lightly. Ridge was the first to catch his breath. He wiped at the stain now present on his jacket, only ending up rubbing it deeper into the fabric. He sighed before turning back to the man beneath him.

"Well, that was fun." He grinned impishly at Nilesy, running his fingers through the pool boy's damp stands.

Nilesy shook his head slightly, removing his fogged up glasses. "Did you really have to screw me against the chest?"

Ridge hummed in contemplation.

"I could screw you against the wall next time if you like."

"The wall? Ah, fuck. The game….What am I going to tell Panda?" Wiping off his glasses, Nilesy replaced him on his face. He glared at Ridge as he slowly removed himself from his body.

The game master climbed off the chest and stretched till his back clicked. He stood there grinning as if he didn't have his pants hanging off his ankles.

"Tell him you had a 'wild time' down in the secret chest chamber." He made air quotations with his fingers. Ridge reached down, pulling up his boxers and pants. Once his belt done back up, he made his way back over to Nilesy, removing the make-do leather handcuffs. The pool boy now had red marks from where the edges of the belt dug into his skin. It would bruise and remain there for a couple of days. Ridge smirked happily to himself. It would be a silent announcement that Nilesy is his and his alone. When the bruises fade, well, he'll just have to make new ones.

Nilesy narrowed his eyes at the game master's answer. He stood up, rubbing his sore wrist before gathering up his clothes. Once fully dressed, he turned around to deliver a biting comment to Ridge only to find that he was gone. Gritting his teeth, the Scotsman let out a frustrated huff.

"Of course…." He muttered before letting out a squeak again as a hand pinched his sore bottom.

"Ridge!" He spun around trying to locate the man. He was nowhere to be seen as was expected for an invisible person. Hearing the chest beside him open, Nilesy turned around just in time to see a couple of iron ingots as well as a few potions go flying into the box before shutting again. Smiling to himself, he nodded his appreciation. The last thing he felt before Ridge teleported away was a warm hand on his cheek and a quick kiss pressed to his lips.

Retrieving his bounty from the chest, Nilesy made his way back up to the surface. Hopefully the lake will be able to mask the smell of sex on him. He carried the loot back to the farm, gazing up at the clock nervously. The bright glowing number stated there was six minutes left before the walls would fall. Not a lot of time to work with. Nilesy grimaced.

"Where the hell have you been? Sleeping on the job?" Panda's voice echoed from a large constructed cobblestone tower. Nilesy shook his head, slightly in awe over his partners overall appearance. He was wearing full iron armor and had a bow hanging loosely off his shoulder.

Nilesy looked back at the hidden chamber he came from. "I…uh…was looking for any secret chests around the map." He scratched the back of his head nervously, hoping that Panda would just leave it at that.

"What did you find?" He asked curiously, pawing down the vines hanging off the side of the tower.

He let out a breath of relief. Grinning at his partner, he handed over the sack of loots. He watched as pandas eyes went from curious to amazement. He pulled out the enchanting table and the potions that Ridge gave him. (Minus one healing pot, to help ease the pain in his rear end.)

"Not too bad….not too bad at all." Panda grinned at him, giving him a once over before digging through the bag some more. "I just so happen to have enough experience to enchant our armor and…." He held up the iron bars. "I'll be able to finish up your set of armor with these."

Nilesy nodded in approval. He really didn't have much to say. He figured they would be screwed when he returned but instead he found that Panda did everything perfectly. He grinned in excitement. There was no way they could lose now. They were going to win.

"Let's get to it then. We only have three minutes left." Panda grinned as well, before turning slightly red. Nilsey looked at him in confusion before following his eyes. They were staring at the bruising around his wrists. The same bruising caused by his belt, not less than fifteen minutes ago. Panda eyed him curiously.

"So where was this 'secret chest'?" He questioned chewing his lip and staring at the bite marks along the pool boy's collar.

Nilesy turned bright red in return. He diverted his eyes before pulling the bag from his partner's hands.

"I'm not about to tell you." He grumbled, storming off towards their tower.

**Notes:**

what have I done? i've paired up Nilesy with ANOTHER man. As if putting him with Sjin, Lalna, Rythian, Xephos, Sips and Martyn wasn't enough.. I got Ridge involved.


End file.
